El amor revelado:Nace el arcangel
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Este es el remake de mi fic:El amor revelado parte 1 aconsejo que leais este y despues su secuela:El arcangel celestial.Mandad reviews,por favor.ES UN TAIORA,AVISO


Esta historia transcurre cuando Tai y Sora ,los protagonistas,tienen 18 años(Lo q esta entre comillas son pensamientos)  
  
Era una tarde fria en casa de Tai el estaba como de costumbre,pensando en sus cosas,sobre todo en alguien por el que ,hastas hacia un par de dias,no sentia mas que una ferrea amistad.  
  
Tai:Vaya,por Dios no crei que alguna vez sentiria esto por ella .Que demonios me pasa,Sora es una amiga y ademas esta saliendo con ese Matt!!(Intenta dormirse,con lagrimas en los ojos,el telefono suena,es Sora)  
  
Sora:Hola Tai te he molestado?  
  
Tai:''Vaya por Dios que oportuna''  
  
Sora:Estas ahi Taichi?  
  
Tai:Si te escucho bueno porque me llamabas?  
  
Sora(se nota un tono triste):Tai creo que puedo contartelo eres mi mejor amigo  
  
Tai:Pero bueno Sora sueltalo de una vez  
  
Sora:Es que Matt ha cortado conmigo  
  
Esta noticia hizo q Tai se alegrara pero que a la vez lo lamentara por su amiga,un odio indescriptible hacia Matt nacio en lo mas profundo de su ser  
  
Tai:Sora lo siento mucho puedo hacer algo por ti?  
  
Sora:Bueno me gustaria pasar este momento con mi mejor amigo  
  
Tai no podia creerlo¿Debia entender aquello como una cita por parte de esa persona que ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos?  
  
Tai:Bueno,pues a que hora te recojo?  
  
Sora:Si puedes venir ahora mejor  
  
Tai:Ahi estare precio..digo Sora  
  
Pasa la escena a Sora  
  
Sora:''Que cielo es Tai,ojala no cambie nunca es tan bueno y tan guapo''(Sora no puede creer lo que esta pensando)''pero no creo que funcione el tendra todas las chicas que quiera ¿Por que iba a escogerme a mi?''(Un timbre la saca de sus pensamientos)  
  
Tai:Sora ya estoy aqui venga baja  
  
Sora:Voy  
  
Sora se habia puesto un hermoso vestido que habia confeccionado su madre,Tai no podia creer el espectaculo que tenia ante sus ojos  
  
Tai:B,Buenos n..nos vamos?Hoy estas preciosa  
  
Sora se ruboriza y abraza a Tai,ambos se estremecen  
  
  
  
En la feria:  
  
Sora:Bueno Tai que tal te ha ido ?  
  
Tai:Pues muy bien gracias y dime como fue que cortaste con Matt?  
  
Sora:Bueno el me dijo que le gustaba Mimi y que era mejor q lo dejaramos  
  
Tai.Ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde  
  
Sora:Qe quieres decir?  
  
Tai:Veras,Sora quiero decirte algo  
  
Sora:Venga Tai pedes decirme lo que quieras  
  
Tai:Sora,tu me gustas muchos  
  
Sora no puede creer lo que oye  
  
Sora:Q ..Que has dicho?  
  
Tai:T,Te amo Sora con cada fibra de mi cuerpo y queria que lo supieras  
  
Sora(enfadada):Tai,eres un idiota  
  
Tai:Sora que te pasa?  
  
Sora:Sabes que he cortado con Matt y ya quieres que vuelva a pensar en relaciones.TE ODIO ,TAI  
  
Sora se va corriendo y llorando y Tai se queda en el sitio ,destrozado  
  
Sora:''Ese idiota,crei q podria confiar en el pero me equivoque''(Se mete en un callejon oscuro y de repente oye unas voces)  
  
Maton 1:Hola guapa quieres diversion?  
  
Maton 2:Nosotros te la daremos  
  
Agarran a Sora con tal fuerza que ella no puede liberarse  
  
Maton 2:Bueno duerme princesita(El maton intenta narcotizar a Sora,pero algo lo golpea)  
  
Tai:Maldito como te atreves a hacerle daño a la persona qu mas amo?  
  
Tai empieza a pelear y cuando esta a punto de vencer el otro maton le clava un cuchillo en el hombro  
  
Tai:Aghh  
  
Sora:Tai,no  
  
Matones:Bueno ya se ha acabado  
  
Tai(medio muerto):No,todavia...no  
  
Sora:Tai para ya por favor deja que hagan lo que quieran conmigo no kiero que mueras  
  
Tai:Sora te dire una cosa,si me odias ya estoy muerto ademas quiero protegerte  
  
Tai vence a los matones y luego cae al suelo  
  
Sora:Tai,eres un idiota,no me dejes por favor  
  
Horas mas tarde  
  
Tai:''Hmm?Donde estoy?Por que esta todo tan blanco habre..muerto''?  
  
Sora esta a su lado,Tai esta e4n el hospital  
  
Tai:Sora?  
  
Sora(Se lanza a sus brzos,llorando):Tai,perdoname por poco mueres ahi fuer y fue mu culpa no keria que te hicieran daño,habria perdido al chico que mas quiero  
  
Tai:Sora...(Le levanta la barbilla con la mano y le acaricia el pelo)Acaso hubiera merecido la pena vivir sin ti?  
  
Sora:Tai te quiero   
  
Tai :Y yo a ti Sora   
  
  
  
Mas tarde y lejos en una cueva oscura  
  
Maton 2:Lo sntimos hemos fracasado  
  
Hombre en la sombra:Inutiles,no habeis logrado secuestrar a la unica persona que desblokeara las puertas de las tinieblas  
  
Maton 1:Por favor denos otra oportunidad!NO NOS MATE SEÑOR AGALTHIM!  
  
Agalthim:Lo siento por vosotros  
  
Tres meses mas tarde  
  
Sora:Tai hola cariño  
  
Tai:Te estaba esperndo mi angel  
  
Tai es ahora un chico bstnte fuerte ya que ha estado entrenando boxeo y Sora aahora era mucho mas guapa,ni que decir tiene que les encantaba la compañia del otro  
  
Sora:Tai Kamiya,te retrasaste tndras una buena razon verdad?  
  
Tai:Ya sabes como es el entrenador, Sora bueno te lo pasaste bien en clase de Ikebana?  
  
Sora:Bueno te eche de menos  
  
Tai:Bueno,vamos al lago?  
  
Sora:Siempre quise ir alli con alguien especial  
  
Ya en el lago  
  
Tai:Te gusta esto Sora  
  
Sora:Es precioso Tai  
  
Tai:Sora esto es para ti  
  
Tai le enseña un colgante con una piedra que brilla de una forma extraña  
  
Sora:Es maravilloso.Gracias,Tai  
  
Tai:Vayamos a la orilla  
  
En la orilla 5 tipòs agarran a Tai y se disponen a llevarse a Sora xo no cntaban cn las tecnicas qTai habia aprendido  
  
Tai:Jigorotsukaoru-ken  
  
Tai lanza una lluvia de puñetazos y tumba a tres de sus enemigos  
  
Tai(poniendose en guardia):Soltadla no quiero hacer mas daño  
  
Koretsu:Para que la suelte tendras que luchar conmigo y vencerme  
  
Tai:Bien como quieras  
  
Tai se prepara pero entonces otro ninja que esperaba oculto lo noquea y entonces Koretsu le agarra por la barbilla y lo levanta y lo lanza por un barranco  
  
Sora:No,Tai  
  
Koretsu:Bien es tu turno  
  
Subitamente una luz los deslumbra y aparece Tai con unas alas a su espalda y con su pelo ahora vuelto de un precioso color rubio,sus ojos habian pasado del verde al azul destelleante   
  
Koretsu:Como,es imposible si te mate  
  
Tai:Eso es lo que yo creia xo una luz me envolvio y mew salieron estas alas  
  
Koretsu:''Que..n.no puede ser sera el elegido de la luz''?  
  
Tai:Bien ahora espero q sueltes a la señorita  
  
Koretsu:Jamas  
  
Koretsu embiste con todo su poder  
  
Tai:Bien ,como quieras Luz redentora!!!!  
  
Tai se lanza volando y lo noquea de un solo golpe,tras lo que recoge a Sora   
  
Sora:Tai,como...?  
  
Tai:No lo se de repnte pense en lo que podrian hacerte y me enfureci y aqui me ves por suerte estas bien  
  
Sora:Tai quiero marcharme a casa  
  
Tai.Esta bien,te llevare  
  
Tai envuelve a Sora entre sus alas y la abraza y ,al momento estan en casa de Sora  
  
Tai:Bueno,adios Sora  
  
Al dia siguiente Tai va a buscar a Sora a su casa pero cuando llega se encuentra una sorpresa  
  
Tai:Que?Su casa en ruinas...Señora Takenouchi¿Que ha pasado?  
  
Sra.Takenouchi:(Llorando):Se la han llevado,han dejado esto   
  
Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia presentate en la isla de la muerte solo si no morira  
  
Tai.Cobardesssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Tai se vuelve a transformar y vuela a la isla)  
  
En la isla  
  
Tai:Dad la cara cobardes  
  
Tai avanza sin demasiada dificultad hasta la camara donde Sora esta retenida  
  
Tai:Sora!!!  
  
Sora:Tai detente es una trampa  
  
Pero la advertencia llego tarde,antes de que pudiera hacer nada unas puntas le clavaron a la pared por las alas  
  
Sora:No Tai  
  
Agalthim:Bien si me permitis ahora comenzare con el ritual oscuro  
  
Tai:N..no te atreveras,te matare  
  
Agalthim:Bueno lamento que tu amiga deba morir  
  
Tai:No la toques  
  
De la furia desatada un halo de fuego rodea a Tai volviendo sus alas aureas y viendose rodeado por una armadura dorada y con las miticas garras Summon claw en sus guanteletes  
  
Tai:Bien y ahora que  
  
Tai noquea a Agalthim de un golpe pero el ritual da comienzo  
  
Sora:No,es mi culpa  
  
Tai:Perdoname,Sora  
  
Sora:Tai que vas a hacer  
  
Tai:Te quiero mi cielo  
  
Sora(llorando):No Tai no lo hagas te necesito  
  
Tai:Es la unica forma,ademas siempre estare contigo.Adios,Sora no me olvides(Tai realiza su ataque definitivo para sellar la osucridad).Ultra-Trinidad divina!!!!  
  
Tai envuelve la oscuridad y vuela hacia el sol para autodestruisrse con la oscuridad  
  
Sora:Taiiiiiiiiiiii !!!No...Por que??Fue mi culpa..toda mi culpa  
  
Agalthim:Es una pena que tu amigo haya muerto para nada ahora es tu turno  
  
Sora:No,Tai se sacrifico para matarte y yo cumplire con su trabajo  
  
La piedra de Sora brilla y la convierte en un angel arquero que mata a Agalthim  
  
Sora:Tai,te he vengado  
  
Dias mas tarde Sora esta mirando la puesta de sol y mira la piedra que le regalo Tai y siente que,de algun modo,volveran a estar juntos,en esa vida o en otra  
  
N.del autor:Porque en la variedad esta el gusto (y por que creo que esta es la mejor pareja)he decidido hacer un Taiora original con los personajes de Digimon.Si son tan amables,espero reviews,muchas gracias 


End file.
